Death Star
In 2010 a petition was sent to the White House requesting that construction on the Death Star from Star Wars begin by 2016. However the petition was rejected, stating the high costs and impractability of the project. However if the project was completed, how would the Death Star fare in a life after people? Life After People '1 day after people: ' By now almost all of Earth lies in darkness, as power grids have failed or shut down. However the Death Star remains in brightness, due to its solar panels. In fact the entire spaceship is set to remain in perfect condition for some time. It was designed to be a perpetual machine, built on every innovation thought of. '1 week after people: ' As there have been no deliveries for over a week, the computer systems begin shutting down programs not being used so as to save energy. The first ones to go are retail stotes and the cantinas. '1 month after people: ' By now all entertainment areas have been shut down. The super beam systems are beginning to cool. This cycle will continue on and on. '5 years after people: ' By now only the laser, residential, docking bay, control room, power, and maintenance systems are on. The ion engines used to keep the Death Star in orbit are now 75% filled. '10 years after people: ' The Death Star shuts down its laser systems. The Death Star is now 50% filled. '20 years after people:' By now all food supplies should have been consumed by humans, but when the computer does a bio scan of the battleship, it realizes that there is no one onboard the ship. It immediately shuts down all systems except control, power, and maintenance. Fuel is at 40%. '100' years after people: ' The Death Star has almost ran out of fuel and power and shuts down control for good. Only the engines and maintenance still function, as a collision a few years back shut . '200 years after people: ' As the Statue of Liberty collapses and the Eiffel Tower bends over, the Death Star's solar panels shuts down and the engines fire the Death Star off its crash course one last time. The world's largest creation has a new commander: Mother Nature. '1000 years after people: Almost one millennia after humanity vanished, the Death Star still remains intact (barring some minor asteroid collisions). But if no alien civilization has taken it by now, their oppotunity will have been lost. A solar flare from the Sun strikes the Earth and fries the Death Star's equipment, causing everything in the ship to light up one last time. The weapons explode, damaging several parts of the ship and breaching the air pressure. The super laser powers up and fires, missing the Earth and hurtling out into space. The engines power up and push the Death Star off its orbit, sending it into, fortunately not earth, but another earth-like planet in another universe. The asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs was only about 10 kilometers across, but the Death Star is over 10 to 30 times that size. At best, it would cause a massive tsunami that floods any structures on this earth-like planet, but at worst, the last great extinction in history will have begun in this alien earth-like planet... Category:North America Category:Space Category:USA Category:Humor Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Florida Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Collapses